Love story inside Kishin Academy
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: discontinued. sowee!


Kishin Academy 

**Chapter 1: You're Invited**

Somewhere in Tomoeda, a girl w/ auburn hair just stirred from her deep slumber. She was wearing a pink pajama w/ starry designs. The girl's name was Sakura.

Though still feeling drowsy, she shoves her tangerine colored duvet and went of bed. She slid her flip-flops and was about to go downstairs when,

BANG!

Someone blew off her door.

The room was suddenly filled with smoke and the poor girl was coughing and felt as if she was going to suffocate. She patiently waited for the smoke to disappear until the culprit can be clearly seen. Just as she anticipated, it was a man. To be more exact, her onichan.

He was holding a black wand on his right hand and stood there smiling. "Good Morning Monster" he greeted.

"You! How dare you do that!" she grimed and was about to assault his brother when an owl slammed against on her window.

Sakura immediately changes course & opened the window for the petty little owlie. She unlocks the window and opens it up. The owl entered hooting maybe due to the injury it got for banging itself on the window. On the owl's leg, an envelope was tied neatly.

Hastily, Sakura untied it and clutched the letter on her hands. She scrutinizes the outside of it. It was of silver colored paper with a seal that was somewhat familiar. Sakura carefully opened the letter while Touya stood on her side trying to peek in. The letter was written neatly and it read:

Dear Ms. Sakura Kinomoto,

Greetings! I, in behalf of other individuals are inviting you to study on our school, known as Kishin Academy. Kishin Academy is a prestigious school of magic for girls. Our school institution is offering lessons that are either advance or not included from other regular school's curriculum.

We are encouraging girls with special abilities or talents to study and receive our first class teaching on highly modified facilities. Since we have personally sent you this letter, I guess it already dawned to you that I was referring to girls of your class.

This invitation is not forcing you to sign up on our academy. But instead we'll be giving you the right to whether to study or discard this invitation. But with all respect we do hope for your wholehearted "yes" to our kind request. It would be our great honor for brilliant students like you would be interested to join our group.

By next week, we would be sending representatives in regards to this matter. If you were willing to enroll, we would give you complete details about certain matters. Also, they would inform your parents about it and try to convince them for their consent.

The personnel's that are assigned to you would be helping you out to settle your scores from the Muggle world while touring you around the campus every weekend. After 3 weeks length, you are supposed to leave to whomever that personnel may be.

One thing left you and your parents/guardian should sign a certain document needed. We would send transfer papers from your school and everything needed to make you worry-free, before you stepped the other world.

We were expecting for your acceptance. But more importantly, your presence.

Signed,

Severina Blight

Headmistress

Kishin Academy

Finishing the whole content of the letter, Sakura neatly folded the piece of paper and gazed at his brother, "Foul evil little cockroach, what do you think?" she addressed her onichan.

"Well dragoness monster I think it might not be that bad. That school was at the other side of the town. Meaning, not so far from mine. Furthermore, I heard lots of good things about the students from that school." He answered as a –matter-of-factly

"I see." She muttered. "Hand me the phone cockroach!" she commanded his brother

"Sure monster." He shot back sarcastically. "I wonder whom you'll be calling."

Sakura tilted her head to face her onichan "I'm just calling Tomoyo don't worry." She pushes him out of her room and told him to go downstairs. "I don't want you to disturb me while I fix this whole crap."

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to kick me out of your room." He said dismissively.

Sakura just ignored her brother's statement and let out "whatever" and then shrugged. The next thing she focused on was getting her key and summons it into a staff by saying her invincible incantation. "Oh key that holds the power of the star, reveal your true nature to me. By my power I command you. Release!"

There comes a gust of wind that appeared around her magical symbol while on the contrary, her key was transforming into a staff.

After the staff took its transformation, Sakura drew a card out of her pocket and summoned it. "Repair Card"

The sooner she called for the Repair, the sooner the door started to return to its former form. The broken pieces of wood started to be suspended in the air and stick back to the place where it used to be in. Once whole, the crack marks disappeared and then the door that is now whole again, returned to its spot. The screws knobs and other metals that were attached to the door also returned to its place. And tadan! It was like a brand new door.

Sakura grinned slyly with a mixture of satisfaction. "That's better. I should call my beloved cousin."

Her fingers started to dial a number that was stocked in her mind. The other line rang thrice before a tiny but cute voice of a girl answered. "Good Morning. Tomoyo Daidouji speaking." Her voice was cheerie

"Hi Tomoyo! Sakura here." Sakura greeted and almost dropped the phone when Tomoyo squealed merrily.

"Oh gosh Sakura, I'm glad you called!" she exclaimed. "Actually I have to tell you something."

"I receive an invitation to enroll to Kishin Academy!" they blurted out both at the same time.

"I'm so happy for both of us." Sakura said.

"Yeah. I'm sure mom would be pleased to hear my news." Tomoyo told her cousin.

"I'll see you at class Tomoyo. Bring your letter ok?"

"Sure thing!"

Click!

The call was ended

Sakura's room

A voice moaned. It caught Sakura's attention so she turn around to see who it was. Her gaze landed on one of her desk drawers.

"Why are you so noisy Sakura?"A tiny winged created grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Sakura kindly apologized.

"Didn't Touya broke your door today?" he looked at the study door then back to Sakura inquisitively. "Am I seeing a miracle? Eyeing at the surprise Sakura.

"He did. Don't you know? You know that it was our regular morning call, right?" her eyes wide being shocked that her guardian didn't hear that. When usually, he does.

"Oh. Maybe I was still wearing my ear plugs when that happened."

"You started wearing those?" she questioned

"Yep. I got decided that if I would do that, I could prevent myself from acquiring a heart attack. And besides, I want to sleep well you know."

Sakura nodded with understanding. But one thing can her guardian be prone to a heart attack? Maybe it was just his figure of speech. Maybe that's it.

"C'mon Sakura. I'm starving." Her guardian kero invited. "I'll change into my school uniform first." Sakura told her. "Okay! I'll wait!" kero told her.

Sakura took a warm bath and then put on her school uniform. Afterwards, they went downstairs

Kitchen

"Good Morning Sakura." Fujitaka Otosan greeted

"Morning dad!" she greeted back.

Touya was also there busy waving his wand as potatoes floated in the air and began to shed off its peeling. Mr. Kinomoto on the other hand was busy making his and Sakura's pack lunch.

Seeing that they have a lot of things in their hands, Sakura volunteered to help them. Her dad assigned her to fill their bowls with rice and arranged it on 4 separate trays. She placed chopsticks a glad and others. Fujitaka then placed the viands hr cooked separately. One scrambled egg & sausages.

"I'll be putting this on the dining table daddy!" she took the trays one by one and settles them on the dining table.

Touya sat on the dining table once he finished preparing his lunch. Fujitaka followed after a few minutes holding a pitcher of orange juice. He removed his apron before he sat down to join his children.

"Bon appetite!" Sakura took a mouthful of her food so as onichan, otosan and kero-sama

"Slow down monster. You might eat the tray." Touya taunted

"Shut up!" she started shooting daggers with her eyes

Touya just smirking when Sakura's guardian, Kero interrupted. "Yeah cockroach! Zipper your mouth!"

"You shut up stuff toy. I'm not asking for your opinion." He looked at him icily.

"I'm not a stuff toy!" Kero-sama bawled

"You are!" They kept on shouting and throwing back the same lines

"I'm not!" Until Fujitaka waved his wand and made an incantation.

"You are!" "Silence!" he mustered a mutting spell

"I'm not!" Kero and Touya stopped bickering upon realizing that there are no sounds coming from their mouths.

Sakura then sticked out her tongue "Bleah!" then she went back to enjoying her hearty breakfast.

Other side of the Town, Daidouji Manor……………

"Morning Mommy!" she greeted as she entered the spacious dining area.

"Good Morning Sweetheart." The older lady on her middle 30's amethyst eyes and mahogany brown hair greeted back.

She quietly sat down and maids started to serve her food. She signals whenever she doesn't want what they are going to put on her plate.

"No thanks, Merideth. I think I'll pass " she stopped the plate with her hands

"Yes young lady." Then she walks off back to her post

"Mother." She addressed her kasan while her fingers were daintily holding utensils on her hands.

Sonomi acknowledge her daughter "What is it my dear?"

"Mommy why do they have to serve us? We have hands right?"

"Yeah. We do have but,"

"You want me to be lazy is that it?"

"I didn't mean that," Sonomi's flow of words was stopped midway when Tomoyo spoke again.

"But that is how I see things." She reasoned out

"So you are telling me to change this kind of system? Is that it?"

"Exactly." Tomoyo confirmed

Sonomi smiled and slightly shook her head "If that's what you wished. So be it!"

Back to the humble Kinomoto Residence…………

The Kinomoto family just finished their food. There was kero on top of the table. He was tapping his now full tummy. The 3 were waiting for the food they ate to settle down.

"Anou, father. I want to show you this." She handed the silver envelope that contains the letter of Kishin Academy.

Fujitaka carefully read the letter while glimpsing at his daughter as he finishes every paragraph of the short letter. Having finished, he focused his gaze at the auburn haired girl who was obviously waiting for his reaction.

"Well……………" he was deep in thought. "I don't have any objection about this matter. But instead, your decision whether to go or not."

"Really!" Sakura's eyes gleamed "Yeah! Yippee!"

She stood from her seat and started to hop around the room. While kero was throwing a weird look, Touya frowning very sourly & Fujitaka rather pleased.

Daidouji Manor 

The mother and the child also finished their breakfast. They are not too full but didn't eat that little either. Just enough to start their day.

"kasan." She pulled a letter from her skirt "A letter from Kishin Academy."

"Kishin, for what?

Tomoyo took a deep breath before answering "An invitation letter to enroll to Kishin Academy."

Sonomi thought for a while before nodding "I think that would be a brilliant idea."

"You mean that?" Tomoyo's heart was skipping fast.

"Yes" she just said the magic word to make Tomoyo leap for joy

Tomoyo stood up pecked her cheek and hugged her tightly." You don't know how you made my day!" she dashed off and left her mom blinking

"Did that mean much?" Sonomi asked herself

Seijou High… 

**7:30 a.m.**

"Sakura!" - "Tomoyo!"

The girls squealed as they hold each other's hand. While around them Naoko, Chiharu, and Rica are looking at them owlishly.

"So how did it go?" Sakura excitedly asked her cousin

"Mommy said, Yes!" she exclaimed

"Same here!" and both girls giggled

And they squealed. ------- "Ehem!" a deep masculine voice cleared out his throat. "Won't you mind sharing the good news?" Mr. Terada frowned while the rest of the class is looking at them. "Hehehe…" they chuckled as they tinge pink. "Nothing in particular sensei." And they glued their butts back to their seats.

Lunch Break….

Sakura and her gang seated on a grassy area under the shady tree. A cloth was laid neatly and the girls were seated comfortably.

"So Sakura & Tomoyo, why did you squeal anyway?" Rica began.

"Ah, eh, its something personal. We can't confide it with you." Tomoyo answered

"Awwww…" Rica, Naoko, and Chiharu muttered disappointedly.

"Sorry!" they said in unison

The girls opened their lunch box to show each other what the have. Tomoyo bent down on Sakura to see what she has.

"Well some rice cakes, sushi, veggies and…" Tomoyo mentioned every type of food inside Sakura's lunch box.

"Could I have a taste of the sushi?" Chiharu begged.

"Sure!" she reluctantly shared her food.

It was now Sakura's turn to look at what her friend has. She looked at it for a while before saying "All are yummy! But what's for dessert?"

"Here." She handed out a bag full of beans. "Bertie Bott's every flavored beans!"

"Bertie Bott's?" Naoko's eyebrows furled.

"Yeah." Sakura was the one to answer. "Bertie Bott's flavored beans are the counterparts of a mu-"

Tomoyo covered Sakura's mouth before she could utter anything more. This made their 3 friends wonder. "What's wrong? Why did you stop her?" Rica asked

"Hehehe…" Tomoyo tried to chuckle. "What Sakura mean was similar to munzee jellybeans." A sweat dropped from her head.

"Ohk." The 3 said in satisfaction

That was close Sakura. You almost confide something about the Wizardry World. Be careful okay? She apologized using telepathy also.

"Well let's eat our lunch then suit ourselves with the beans later." She invited them just to change tact

"Sure!" they all agreed.

They started to eat and enjoyed their food. They were sharing and passing some of their food to their fellow mates. After that, there pulled out their desserts. Rica has chocolate teddies, Naoko brought brownies, Chiharu brought candies, and Sakura brought chocolate chip cookies and Tomoyo the beans.

"So what are you guys planning yesterday?" Naoko questioned.

Tomoyo was stared at teddy before salvaging it in her mouth. "Maybe I'll enjoy reading a book"

"Just stay indoors." Sakura answered next

"Me, I'll have swimming lessons." Rica informed them.

"I'll be spending a boring day at home" it was Chiharu this time.

"Ok." Naoko said, "Anou, do you want to join me? I was given 6 free tickets to visit the teddy world."

"Teddy!" Sakura's eyes widened as she blurted out "I wanna come!" she added

"Me too" Tomoyo said

"Chiharu was next "Me three!"

Rica was a bit hesitant but still "Count me in. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Things are settled then. Tomorrow Saturday 9:30 p.m.!"

"Hai" they said in unison

**After Class Hours… 4:00 p.m.**

Sakura and Tomoyo were making their way home. They were holding the letters they received earlier. Then, they switched and read it.

Tomoyo was the first one to finished. "The format & contains are identical."

"Yup! I can't wait for next week!"

Tomoyo reminded her "Don't forget the teddies!"

"Oh yeah, the teddies!"

And then they burst out laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I know, I know I'm not good in English but please give it a shot. I'm trying hard to polish my bad grammar.

Tnx for the ones who would be kind enough to read.


End file.
